


Fanvid: I Only Want To Be With You

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Happy, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane and the Doctor, having fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: I Only Want To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** I Only Want To Be With You, Dusty Springfield

**Length:** 2.14

 

 

  
  



End file.
